Canaliser sa fureur
by Dreadosaure
Summary: Quand Scott se sent obligé de demander à Theo d'aider Liam à se canaliser afin d'être opérationnel pour la bataille finale... Il en ressort certaines choses... (OS sans prétention, THIAM, légère romance).


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici un OS THIAM sur Teen Wolf fait à l'instant dans le but de m'entrainer vu que je n'arrive jamais à finir mes histoires...**

 **Évidement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et, malheureusement, n'ont aucune attirance (quoi que ?) l'un envers l'autre...**

 **Un petit message de votre part me fera toujours plaisir :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Canaliser sa fureur:**

Animé par une rage soudaine, Theo accéléra sa course jusqu'à arriver à hauteur d'un chasseur. Son poing droit partit comme une flèche en plein la bouche de son agresseur. Comme au ralenti, il vit une dent voler, le sang avec, tandis que l'inconnu s'écroulait au sol. Il n'était même pas inconscient, mais Theo savait que ce simple coup lui avait mis la queue entre les jambes.

Scott, au loin, tenait une mitraillette, face à un énième chasseur qui tentait, quant à lui, de tourner l'arme en plein sur l'Alpha. Cependant, puisqu'il portait bien son nom, il fut impossible pour l'homme de se défendre et la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées.

La chimère savait que Scott s'en sortirait de toute façon très bien, et tourna donc son regard sur Liam qui, ce qui n'étonna pas Theo, galérait un peu plus.

Il s'avança donc sur lui, prêt à l'aider, lorsqu'il fut surpris de voir à quel point le Bêta semblait dans un état proche de la frayeur. Et il y avait de quoi…

Face à Liam, le corps d'une femme dont il venait d'y enfoncer la main, se laissa complètement aller, telle une poupée de chiffon alors qu'il fixait son poing ensanglanté, une fois retiré.

Theo eut le réflexe de rattraper la jeune fille tout en sachant très bien qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Près de lui, l'adolescent restait pâle et fixe, comme sous hypnose.

« Allô la Terre ? » Theo claqua des doigts devant les yeux jaunes de son allié.

Celui-ci sembla reprendre doucement ses esprits puis se recula en se rendant compte qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un sans, bien sûr, le vouloir un seul instant.

« Oh mon Dieu… Je n'ai pas fait ça…

-Calme-toi, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Tu n'as juste pas su te contrôler… »

D'un geste rapide et précis, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase, il plongea sur Liam et le plaqua à terre. Un ennemi venait d'attenter à leur vie pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Malia se chargea de lui d'un coup de griffes tandis que Theo se redressait légèrement et regardait le blond, toujours choqué.

« Hé, ça arrive. Il faut que tu te contrôles quand tu te transformes et tu ne tueras plus…

-Venant de toi, je me passerais bien de tes conseils. »

D'un revers de la main, il repoussa la chimère qui elle, encaissait lourdement la remarque.

« Liam, tout va bien ? »

Scott venait de se précipiter sur son Bêta qui lui, se laissa aller dans ses bras, pour la première fois de sa vie.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un…

-Liam… Elle te menaçait, tu n'as fait que te défendre…

-Mais je n'avais jamais tué personne avant et je ne voulais pas le faire ! »

Theo se redressa et échangea un regard avec Scott. Tous deux savaient ce qui pourrait aider Liam, même si l'Alpha avait du mal à l'accepter…

* * *

« Frappe-moi.

-Hein ?

-Je te dis de me frapper, maintenant ! »

Liam enfonça son poing droit devant lui avec une vitesse affolante et, malgré tout, Theo le para. La main du blond se retrouva, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la retenir, dans un mur et il entendit distinctement ses os craquer sous le choc. Bien qu'il avait une bonne capacité à se régénérer, vu sa condition, la douleur fut tellement violente qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Theo, quant à lui, le regardait souffrir en souriant.

Depuis l'incident qui avait couté la vie à une femme, aussi coupable soit-elle, et l'innocence de Liam qui n'avait encore jamais tué de sa vie, ce dernier s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Chaque soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux événements, juste avant de dormir.

Theo devait souvent faire équipe avec lui (il se demandait bien pourquoi) et ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. C'était déjà difficile de le supporter au quotidien, mais devoir en plus subir sa dépression, ce n'était plus possible pour la chimère.

Scott avait lutté longtemps, très longtemps… Mais au bout d'un mois à voir son Bêta dans cet état et à ne pouvoir rien faire (car il avait essayé bien des choses, mais Liam semblait bloqué et imperméable à toute proposition), il décida de demander de l'aide à Theo car seul lui, puissant comme il était, savait ce que c'était que de lutter contre sa vraie nature. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de l'admettre et il avait dû se mordre plusieurs fois la langue avant d'arriver à sortir une phrase correcte devant l'air satisfait de son ancien ennemi qui ne cessait de sourire en coin, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la chimère avait accepté. En réalité il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si ? La reconnaissance ? Lui qui vivait toujours dans sa voiture, qui tentait de faire bonne figure avec son arrogance mais qui n'en menait pas large… Savoir qu'il pouvait être utile et qu'il en aurait des remerciements, ça lui faisait du bien. La meute de Scott ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais encore une fois, ce mot « reconnaissance » resterait gravé en lui.

« Ça fait mal, bordel ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit de te frapper ?! »

Liam fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Il sourit à nouveau.

« Pour te provoquer, mais bon… Comme je vois, tu n'es même pas capable de frapper par surprise. »

Le jeune se crispa, vexé.

« Et moi je peux te rappeler que tu n'es que le fruit d'expériences. Moi je suis un vrai loup-garou et je ne profite pas des dons des autres pour devenir plus fort. Rien n'est naturel chez toi !

-Promis, je fais du sport et ne prends aucun stéroïde, dit-il tout en se pavanant sous le regard noir de Liam.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit.

-Oui et sache que ce que tu me dis ne me touche pas. En attendant, quand je tue quelqu'un, je le fais en connaissance de cause et je ne chiale pas ma mère après parce que j'ai ôté la vie de quelqu'un. Il serait temps que tu passes à… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une projection de sang apparut sous ses yeux alors qu'une douleur vive le prenait au nez. Il déposa ses mains dessus, sourcils froncés. En face de lui, son adversaire n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain : dents prononcées, yeux jaunes, il grognait et Theo fut surpris de même le voir baver. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait provoqué dans le but de le faire réagir, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état de rage si incontrôlable.

Alors qu'il remettait son nez en place, il remarqua que la main de Liam n'avait toujours pas repris sa forme initiale ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne se reconstituait pas. Sa rage était telle qu'il en oubliait la douleur.

« Bon, Liam, je crois qu'on va se calmer tout de suite, ok ? Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de… Putain Liam ! »

Il venait d'éviter un autre assaut du blond qui, incontrôlable, enchainait les coups de manière automatique. Finalement, Theo réussit à le calmer d'un coup prononcé à la tête. S'il ne l'avait pas aidé à s'évanouir, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de leur combat.

* * *

Liam cligna doucement des yeux et réalisa à quel point sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était comme si un petit être maléfique s'installait sur votre cuir chevelu et vous bombardait de coups de marteau tout le temps, à intervalle régulier. Il se massa le crâne tout en se redressant et réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours près de l'usine désaffectée où Theo lui avait donné rendez-vous plus tôt. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs près de lui, occupé sur son téléphone portable en attendant qu'il se réveille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il remarqua alors l'état de sa main. Et ça, c'est quoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas guéri ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Theo, sans s'arrêter de fixer son écran. En fait, tu t'es transformé puis tu t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'ai été surpris bien que je me doutais que tu n'étais pas si hétéro que ça depuis que Hayden est partie, mais bon… Et vu que je t'ai repoussé, tu n'as pas aimé et tu as tenté de me tuer donc je t'ai assommé. »

Liam resta bouche bée face à cette révélation dont il ne savait que croire. Cela fit rire Theo jusqu'à ce qu'il intercepte les battements du cœur du Bêta et s'arrête de blaguer.

« C'est faux… N'est-ce pas ?

-Bah oui, pas besoin de paniquer comme ça. »

Le brun n'avait pas senti que Liam paniquait. Il avait senti tout autre chose, mais ne souhaitait pas creuser d'avantage.

« Plus sérieusement, continua-t-il quand il vit Liam soupirer de soulagement (bien que le visage légèrement rosé), tu n'as pas réussi à te canaliser. En fait, j'ai même pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit que tu me pétais la gueule.

-Désolé…

-C'est vrai, mais pour aujourd'hui c'est mort. On verra ça demain. »

Bizarrement, Liam se sentait pressé de rentrer. Il se releva, tout comme Theo, qui s'approcha de lui.

« Au fait, j'ai remarqué que quand tu te transformais sous la colère, tu n'arrivais pas à cicatriser. Et là encore, malgré que tu sois calme, tu es toujours blessé. Va falloir régler ça car ça pourrait être dangereux pour nous et je ne tiens pas à crever parce que tu n'es pas capable de te régénérer. »

Cette phrase qui partait d'une simple remarque, se termina en critique. Liam en prit un coup, blessé et vexé à la fois. Cependant, tout disparut lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de Theo sur les siennes.

Il crut d'abord, oui c'est carrément étrange, que le brun allait s'approcher encore de lui et peut-être même… Non, même pas en rêve.

Le blond se sentait tellement mal dans sa peau en ce moment. Il y avait bien sûr cette fameuse chasseuse, mais pas que. Hayden lui manquait. Elle lui avait promis de garder contact avec lui et ne lui avait pourtant envoyé aucun message depuis son départ. Liam avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'atteindre, mais il se retrouvait face à un mur. Et en plus de se sentir extrêmement seul, il se retrouvait entre deux sentiments face à Theo. Sa haine était puissante, il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir forcé à tenter de tuer Scott, d'avoir fait du mal à Stiles et d'avoir essayé de détruire la meute. Il était toujours dégouté de ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais ne concevait pas l'idée que l'on puisse tuer un membre de sa famille pour son propre profit. Cependant, et il devait bien le reconnaitre, depuis que Theo était revenu (grâce à lui d'ailleurs), il l'avait trouvé changé. Peut-être que ce petit tour en enfer lui avait fait du bien ? En tout cas, la chimère se montrait coopérative. Pas très sympa ni même amicale, mais elle ne rechignait pas pour les aider. Alors toutes ces histoires lui envoyaient des messages contraires qui le faisaient psychoter… Comme à l'instant.

Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et remarqua les trainées noires sur Theo, signe qu'il prenait sa douleur. Liam resta un instant à l'observer, sans bouger, profitant de ce geste très pudique.

Finalement, la chimère rouvrit les yeux tout en continuant d'aspirer ses blessures. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, mais pas du tout dans l'agressivité. Au lieu de ça, ils semblaient apaisants.

Liam sentit son cœur s'emballer comme jamais et resta figé face à sa propre sensation pour laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom. Se retrouver à proximité de son ancien ennemi, face à cet être plus grand et plus imposant, particulièrement beau, mais terriblement prétentieux et je-m'en-foutiste, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Theo, quant à lui, ressentit ce mélange de sensations que renvoyait, sans le vouloir, Liam. Lui aussi avait senti quelque chose de bizarre depuis qu'il lui avait fait la blague du baiser. Pourtant, tous deux ne cessaient de s'insulter et de se frapper, comment le Bêta pouvait-il ne ressentir ne fusse que de la compassion pour lui ? C'était soudain et inexpliqué… Pour tous les deux.

Sans le prévoir un seul instant, le plus âgé se pencha sur l'autre et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, le blond ne put réagir. Il se contenta juste de se reculer.

« Je ne suis pas gay !

-Moi non plus…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu m'envoies tellement de signaux que j'en ai mal de tête.

-Comment ça ?!

-Liam, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je sais seulement que tu me détestes, mais qu'il y a autre chose… Je pencherais pour de l'attirance. Mais je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. »

Le blond grogna, lassé de son orgueil. Mais pouvait-il seulement jurer que Theo avait tort ?

« Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, mais toi tu l'es ! Tu crois que je ne reçois pas non plus tes fameux « signaux » ?!

-Et bien si on les reçoit tous les deux, quel est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que je n'aime pas les mecs, Hayden me manque et je te déteste ! »

Encore une fois, la chimère encaissa sans broncher. Tous deux avaient une manière différente de gérer la chose : l'un était dans le déni complet, comme si c'était mal, tandis que l'autre acceptait la situation, prêt à en profiter comme il pouvait.

Il hésita un instant, puis revint à nouveau emprisonner la bouche de Liam. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, prêt à le repousser. Cependant, Theo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'emprisonna dans ses bras musclés. Cela pouvait presque ressembler à une agression si ce n'est qu'au fond de lui, le blond craquait. Il craquait littéralement et se laissa aller comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps.

Et lorsque la barrière de ses lèvres fut ouverte et qu'il sentit la langue de Theo dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus embrassé de cette manière et d'ailleurs, jamais auparavant quelqu'un n'avait pris les devants à sa place.

Ses bras, crispés jusqu'alors, vinrent se souder à la taille de Theo, leur torse collé l'un à l'autre. Son cœur avait vécu de sales sensations depuis tout à l'heure et, à nouveau, il se remit à battre la chamade. La surprise fut grande quand il se rendit compte que c'était la même chose pour Theo. Il n'avait pas envie une seule seconde que ce moment s'arrête. Il voulait que le balais de leur langue continue, que la chaleur du brun l'envahisse encore.

Maladroits tous les deux, ils s'agrippaient à différents endroits sans savoir réellement comment se tenir confortablement l'un contre l'autre. Les gestes devenaient plus saccadés, plus forts, si bien que Liam se retrouva la tête renversée en arrière et la nuque remplie par les baisers de Theo.

« Attends je… C'est pas une bonne idée… Dit-il en arrivant à le repousser doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ? »

Liam soupira.

« Je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as fait, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Puis, les histoires sans lendemain ne m'intéressent pas et même si ça devait aller plus loin, je ne pense pas que j'assumerais…

-Et t'as pas juste envie de profiter sans te poser de questions ?

-C'est assez flippant d'être… Avec un mec, avec toi… Je ne suis pas une fille, je… Je ne veux pas être la fille. »

Theo ne put s'empêcher de rire, trouvant Liam particulièrement gauche. On aurait dit un enfant.

Finalement le moment fut rompu par le téléphone de Liam qui sonna dans sa poche. Il en profita pour le décrocher afin d'éviter de continuer la conversation avec Theo qui, lui, n'avait pas retiré ses mains du dos de Liam.

« Oui Scott ?

 _-Alors, tu as réussi à canaliser ta rage ? »_

Liam leva les yeux sur le brun et vit celui-ci sourire en coin. Pour une fois, ce sourire ne lui donna pas envie de lui exploser la tête sur le parpaing.

« Oui, je crois…

-Bien, parce que je vais avoir besoin de vous. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce OS vous a plu :)**

 **Je suis très lente pour poster, désolée si je disparais de la surface de la Terre quelques temps...**

 **P.**


End file.
